


City Lights and Winter Nights

by MissDreamyLunatic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Also the one where Yuri and Beka drink a whole bottle of vodka, And doesn't know how to face them, Day 2: Social Media and Celebrations, Fluff, If i forgot any tags tell me, Literal old man Otabek, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is 19, Otabek realises he's in love and Yuri doesn't have a clue, Pining, Swearing, They have no control and probably many regrets, Underage Drinking, Yuri has feelings, Yuri is 16, why do i write so much stuff that includes people getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamyLunatic/pseuds/MissDreamyLunatic
Summary: Yuri and Otabek spend New Years Eve together and get really drunk. Yuri documents it on Instagram. Otabek worries too much, the fangirls are freaking out, Yuri can't see the problem and somewhere in between both boys realise that they have feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here's my contribution for the second day of Otayuri Week!  
> English still isn't my first language and it would be awesome if you could tell when you find any errors so I can fix them! 
> 
> Chronologically, this takes place before the events of Almost Like One Of Those Chick Flicks.  
> This thing is set in Saint Petersburg by the way.  
> If I forgot to give you any information I'm sorry about that!  
> Enjoy reading!

**yuri-plisetsky** getting wasted with the one and only @otabek-altin

#newyearseve #alcoholfuckyeah #bestfriend

-

"You shoulnd't have posted that", Otabek said with worry.

"Chill a bit, will you? It's just a picture, and we look nice, so why not?"

Yuri looked at the picture he had posted on Instagram just a few seconds ago. He and Otabek were sitting next to each other, grinning, cheecks red because of the cold.

"Maybe because you are holding a bottle of vodka on it?", asked Otabek and looked at him as if he lost his mind for not noticing himself.

But of course Yuri had noticed the bottle. He had been the one holding it.

"And that's a problem because...?", Yuri asked with an irritated frown, because he didn't quite get it.

"You are 16?!"

Ah, of course. Otabek had a point there. But it wasn't Yuris first time drinking alcohol, or vodka specifically. So it wasn't too bad, right? His confusion probably showed on his face, and even if it didn't, by now Otabek knew him well enough to know what was going on in his head.

"It's just, you know, not exactly legal to drink with 16. At least not here. And maybe you could get in trouble when you show the whole internet what kind of illegal stuff you do for fun", Otabek tried to explain with a sigh. As if he talked to a damn child.

Yuri thought about it for a moment. Of course Otabek was right, but he liked the picture. And he never really cared what others thought of him.

"It stays", he decided with a nod.

Otabek sighed again.

"I already see the shitstorm coming: Otabek Altin corrupts the russian fairy Yuri Plisetsky and pressures the minor into consuming alcohol, the devils beverage. Which sin will come next?"

At that, Yuri couldn't hold back a snort. Just the thought of Otabek pressuring him into anything ever was absurd. If anyone would convince anyone to do anything that maybe was a bit questionable, it would be him. And not Otabek I-am-literally-an-old-man Altin.

"You really think they would make up shit like this?", Yuri asked.

He couldn't really imagine what went on in the heads of his fans. All he knew was that they were batshit crazy. Maybe they would totally freak out because of that picture. He really had no clue how far they would go.

Otabek seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, we both know your fans can be a bit... extreme sometimes."

Oh yes, he knew indeed. He could still vividly remember the day Otabek had picked him up on his motorbike and saved him from a horde of fangirls in Barcelona. They had become friends that day. Yuri smiled at the memory. It had been a nice day.

"Well, I think", Otabek continued and interrupted Yuris thoughts, "that they could make a huge drama out of it. Because they kind of put you on a pedestal and want to protect you from all evil in this world? I mean, some of them call you their sweet summer child."

Otabeks words made them both laugh.

"They have to mind their own damn business. And they need to stop treating me like a child. I'm 16, not 6", grumbled Yuri, pouting just the tiniest bit and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Definitely. Though I think they may have a point when it comes to this. I'm still not entirely sure if the vodka is a good idea."

There it was again, the soft worry in Otabeks voice. Cute, but annoying nonetheless. Yuri groaned.

"Goddamnit, Beka! You're supposed to be my partner in crime, not my babysitter. You have to support my youthful follies."

The sound of Otabeks laugh sparked a warm prickling in Yuris chest. It was contagious. Yuri couldn't help but start laughing too.

"Just saying", Otabek tried to defend himself and held is arms up.

"It's just weird when you try to play the upholder of moral standards. It doesn't suit you. Did you not drink before you were 18?"

The question was only meant half-serious, but he was still curious what Otabek had been up to before they met each other.

"No"

Yuri widened his eyes in surprise. "What no?"

"No as in: I didn't drink before I turned 18", Otabek calmly explained.

"Seriously?", Yuri asked stunned.

He'd never met a teenager who actually followed the drinking laws. But it kind of was a very Otabek thing to do. A small part of Yuri wanted to bang his head against a wall; of course Otabek would always act lawful, he was Otabek. Yuris disbelief made Otabek laugh again.

"Seriously. But I'll tell you a secret." A wicked grin appeared on Otabeks lips and he leaned closer to Yuri. "In Kazakhstan the drinking age is 21. So technically I still broke the law. But I kind of waited so long and then they changed it from 18 to 21 just a few weeks before I turned 18 and I was like "fuck it, i wanna get wasted". So I went out with my friends the day I turned 18 and got so drunk I vomited all the shit out again, along with most of my memories."

Otabeks eyes started to sparkle at the memory. Apparently it had been a nice evening, despite how it had ended.

Yuri chuckled. "Sounds wild."

"It was", Otabek replied, bright grin on his lips.

"But how the fuck did you even manage to not drink anything for such a long time?", Yuri asked thoughtful.

"Well, because I am a responsible person. Unlike you."

"Fuck you", Yuri retorted grinning. Then he shrugged. "But I guess you are kind of right. My impulse control is quite weak."

"And that's why I love you", Otabek smiled.

His voice sounded genuine and joking at the same time; Yuri coulnd't make out if he was serious or not. Maybe a bit, since they were best friends and you kind of did love your best friend in a way, right? Yuri knew he shoulnd't think about it too much, so he decided to let it be. Instead he savored the feeling Otabeks words sparked in him: A nice pull in his chest, his stomach felt light and tingly and his cheeks got warmer. Even when the last one probably had a lot to do with the goddamn cold out here.

Before he lost himself in his thoughts too much, Yuri shook his head and grabbed the bottle in question that had started the whole conversation. With a wicked grin he wiggled it in Otabeks direction.

"So, my dear friend. We have about one hour left until the new year begins and a whole bottle of vodka to drink. I'd say let's get started, shall we?"

"You want to drink the whole thing?", Otabek asked sceptical, but still held the two shot glasses they had taken outside with them towards Yuri.

Yuri opened the bottle and poured the drink into both their glasses, careful not to make a mess.

"Of course I want to drink the whole thing. That's how you do it. Russian tradition. Don't ask, just do it."

Otabek frowned, but didn't ask any further.

"So", Yuri finally said and raised his glass in anticipation. "Let's go!"

"I raise my glass to the last year, for being great, and the next year, for hopefully being even better. To the day we met, and to our friendship! За нашу дружбу!", Otabek replied.

Yuri couldn't help but smile. Of course Otabek would choose such a toast. It filled him with warmth, despite the cheesiness. Almost ceremonically, Otabek clinked their glasses together, then they threw their heads back and drank.

The alcohol burned it's way down Yuris throat, and he grimaced. Sometimes he forgot how disgusting pure vodka tasted. A glance to the side told him Otabek was thinking the same.

"Ugh. Gross. Why couldn't you pick something delicious to get hammered?", Otabek whined and shook his whole body, as if to show Yuri he definitely had to make up for that some time soon.

Instead of apologizing, Yuri grinned and shrugged.

"It's faster that way. And besides, I'm russian. I have to live up to a cliché here."

Otabek grimaced in pain.

"Why can't you live up to the gay cliché and drink sweet cocktails?"

"Wimp", Yuri laughed.

"Fuck you", Otabek retorted, but still laughed with him.

Without responding to that, Yuri grabbed the glasses and poured them another round of drinks.

"Come on, Beka, another one."

"Why?", Otabek asked, but didn't protest when Yuri passed him his glass.

"We need to set a base", Yuri claimed. His tone left no room to argue.

This time he was faster than Otabek and raised his glass to him. "За нашу дружбу!"

Then they knocked back the second shot.

"Ew!", Yuri shouted, shut his eyes tight and wiggled his legs. It didn't get better the second time, but he still reached for the bottle before he even calmed down a bit.

"Come on, come on, another one", Yuri urged, and the way Otabek giggled when he held his glass out showed that the vodka was already doing it's job.

"За нашу дружбу!"

Yuri slammed the glass down. The burn in his throat was exactly what he needed right now, but it was still everthing but pleasant.

"Base set?", Otabek asked and raised a challenging brow.

Yuri grinned. His cheeks felt warm. "Yes."

He already felt his head getting fuzzy. The alcohol was definitely working. With a small sigh Yuri leant back, stretched his legs and cuddled himself deeper into his blanket. And a bit closer to Otabek, but that wasn't intentinal. At all.

"Beka", he began, eyes fixated on the sky, "I'm really glad you're here."

Yup. Alcohol was working. His brain-to-mouth filter was never really strong to begin with, but now it already seemed to be nonexisting. Thankfully Otabek couldn't see the blush on Yuris cheeks.

"I'm really glad I'm here too", Otabek said.

Yuri felt how Otabek moved next to him, faced him, and Yuri turned his head to look at his best friend.

"But why are we doing this outside again?", Otabek wanted to know with a pained expression.

This made Yuri laugh again, the sappy atmosphere gone.

"Because the city is beautiful at night. I mean, just take a look. I love sitting out here."

His voice gradually got more quiet, leaving nothing but a soft whisper.

Yuri took a moment himself to look out at the city. Saint Petersburg never really was asleep, but the night always made it appear as if in a light slumber. Everything seemed to be more silent, the sound of car engines far away, a constant, calming buzz, now and then a shout or laughter when people walked down the street. Many lights were still on, lanterns on the streets, headlights, lamps behind closed curtains. It made the city glow and pulsate, like a heart beat. Saint Petersburg was alive, and yet, from the safe distance of Yuris balcony, it appeared as if it was frozen, a beautiful picture glowing softly in the night, never ending and making your heart beat just a little bit faster.

In moments like this, when he was watching the city go to sleep and come to life again, waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon and break the spell, Yuri could stop all thoughts, if just for a few hours.

"It's breathtaking", Otabek whispered, as if he only saw the magic in front of him now.

"Yes." Yuris throat suddenly felt tight, he had to swallow before he continued to speak. "Yes, it is."

He didn't know how long they sat there in silence, but it was long enough to make him feel the cold again and his arms and legs stiffen. After all, they still had December, and they were still in Saint Petersburg. It was freezing balls out here. Maybe Otabek really did have a point when he asked why they weren't sitting in the secure warmth of the flat. Yuri needed more vodka. He was sure it would make him feel warm again.

Yuri didn't bother using a glass this time, just raised the bottle to his mouth and took a few huge gulps. He noticed the bottle was already half empty. And a glance at his phone told him they only had about twenty minutes left. Perfect.

"You want some more too?", he asked Otabek.

Otabek blinked in confusion, apparently too deep in thought, but after a few seconds he smiled and nodded.

Yuri passed him the bottle and Otabek took a gulp himself.

"Beka, I'm cold. Move a bit so we can cuddle", Yuri grumbled, immediately scooting closer as Otabek lifted his arm and cuddling against his side under the blanket.

It wasn't unusual for them to be this close, Yuri even liked to think it was a huge part of their friendship that they were so comfortable being close to each other. But for some reason, he still felt a bit shy asking about it. Maybe it was because he was drunk? Or maybe it had to do with the way his heart started speeding up when they touched recently. Yuri wasn't dumb, he knew what feeling was beginning to bloom in his heart, but he still wasn't used to it, and he definitely didn't like it. But he didn't want to give too much thought to it. At least not now, when he and Otabek were sitting together so comfortable, exchanging body heat and passing the bottle of vodka around.

Yuri could feel himself getting gradually more drunk, and with every passing minute his thoughts got more blurry, but he didn't exactly mind. He felt content just letting letting his brain shut off.

"You know what Beka? Iwasjustthinkingaboutthatonetimewhenyou..."

Yuri attempted to start a conversation, but after a few seconds he started slurring his words together and Otabek started to giggle so hard talking wasn't even an option anymore. The sight of Otabek in front of him, tears of laughter glistening in his eyes and face red, all tension gone for once, face open and welcoming, made Yuris heart stutter and pick up again twice as fast. But at the same time, it was hilarious, at least for Yuris drunk mind, and he coulnd't help but join the laughter.

Soon they were out of breath, clutching each other tightly to keep them upright, their drunken brains having forgotten what made them laugh that hard already.

"Ohmygod Yuri", Otabek wheezed, "your drunk voice is really funny!"

"Shut up, you also have a funny drunk voice", Yuri grumbled.

"Just, just imagine for a second!" Otabek tried to tell him something, but Yuri wasnt't quite sure what, so he frowned and leant closer than he normally would.

"What am I imagining?", he whispered, eyes wide in shock. What did Otabek want him to imagine? Was it important? Oh god, Yuri was forgetting something, right? Or maybe his brain wasn't working anymore and he couldn't imagine?

Otabek leaned closer as well, his voice dropping to a whisper (except it was a really loud whisper).

"Imagine if your fans could see you like this."

Otabeks eyes were glistening, the idea seemed adventurous and their noses were nearly touching.

Yuri shook his head. "No, no, imagine something better. If Victor and Yuuri would see me like this!"

Just the thought made both of them cackle again, still so close Yuri could feel Otabeks breath on his face.

"Victor would be all like 'I didn't raise my son like this!'", Yuri gave his best impression of the old man, complete with hand flailing and whiny voice and he was quite proud of it when it made Otabek giggle.

"And oh my god, Katsudon would just run around screaming!"

"You know, you shouldn't call him that. It's mean", Otabek interjected. His weak side showed again. It was adorable, but Otabek didn't even seem to notice.

"I call him whatever the fuck I want. Fight me."

Otabek gasped in mock shock and grasped at his chest, right where his heart was.

"These words! Pure innocent Yuri! I can't!"

With a grin, Yuri stuck out his tongue and raised the bottle of vodka to his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, almost challenging, asking Otabek a silent question, _should I?_ and when Otabek nodded enthusiastically, he tipped his head back and started to drink.

Otabek gave a loud whistle and started hollering. "Whoo! In one go, in one go!"

It was disgusting, so much of the shit burning in his mouth and definitely setting his throat on fucking fire, but he still kept swallowing, tilting his head more to get the vodka down faster. He was going to fucking finish this bottle and it would be fucking epic.

With a victorious cry, Yuri took the last sip, and then threw his arms in the air, not even bothering to wipe at his lips, whimpering at the gross feeling and taste in his mouth but grinning at the same time.

Otabek was cheering for him, with his adorable drunk smile, and shouted into the night.

"Yuri Plisetsky just drank an entire bottle of vodka!"

"It wasn't even half the thing, you dumb idiot", Yuri laughed, but everything around him was swaying, or maybe he was, he wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if he managed to form his words properly because his tongue felt _really_ heavy and sticky.

Yuri let his arms fall down again, put the bottle away, and tugged on Otabeks arm to get him to lean back and come closer again. Otabek was still shouting random things out into the night, half of which didn't even make sense, and Yuri could barely understand anything he said.

"C'mere Beka", Yuri slurred.

When Otabek turned, Yuri leaned very close to his face, and clumsily pressed their foreheads together. It took him a few seconds to focus his gaze and see clearly again. Or as clear as it would get. At least he managed to make the second Otabek dissapear that had been there for a few seconds.

"Okay, listen Beka", Yuri whispered, holding onto Otabeks cheeks so he wouldn't look away.

Otabek stared at him wide eyed, curiosity written in his face. He mirrored Yuri and raised his hands to Yuris face, tangling his fingers in blond strands. It did very weird things to Yuris stomach. For a second Yuri wasn't sure if these were butterflies or he had to vomit, but nothing happened and Yuri figured it was the former.

"Beka I need you to listen", Yuri repeated, slowly so his tongue wouldn't get all twisted around the words.

"I'm listening", Otabek whispered back.

"Yes good. Come here."

Otabek tried to shuffle closer, but that wasn't really possible, considering they were already almost sitting in each others laps.

"I'm here."

"Okay. Beka. You know you are my best friend, right?", Yuri asked, his heart beating very fast.

Otabek nodded slightly, not daring moving too much. He probably couldn't even move that much, because Yuri was holding him really tight.

"You're also my best friend, Yuri", he gave back.

"And the year is nearly over. We just have a few minutes left. And I want to tell you that I'm so incredibly glad that we met and that I never ever want to loose you and that I hope that we will be best friends the whole next year and the year after and that we can get wasted on New Years Eve again when we are old and have grey hair and can't get off anymore and then we are still best friends and remember today and think 'wow that sure was cool' and I don't know what I'm even saying anymore but you are so important to me and I just want you to know okay Beka?"

Gasping for air, Yuri ended is rambling. He didn't know why, but he just had to get that off his chest, with only a few minutes left of this year. His eyes were wide, looking at Otabek expectantly.

Otabek was looking back at him, eyes equally wide, and his breathing was very slow and maybe Yuri was imagining it, but it looked like Otabek was blushing. He seemed to be thinking really hard, processing what Yuri had just said.

"Yuri, I-", Otabek began, choking on his words, stopping, swallowing, and staring at Yuri again.

"You're really important to me too", he finally whispered.

Yuri noticed that his grip on Otabeks face had loosened and they were drawing away just the tiniest bit, but their foreheads were still nearly touching. He could see Otabek better like this and holy shit. The look in Otabeks eyes nearly made him pass out. It was so soft and so full of genuine affection and if he didn't know better, Yuri would have said that that's how you look at someone you are so goddamn in love with, and it was nearly too much to handle. Because Otabek wasn't in love with him. And yet he still looked at Yuri as if he was the most important thing in the whole universe. Yuri felt his breath get stuck in his throat. The city lights made Otabeks eyes shine so bright, and his face was so close and they were still holding each other. And there was a heavy lump forming in his throat and a weight settling on his chest and...

_Bang_

And that was the moment the fireworks started exploding behind them and around them, turning the night into a bright sea of coloured explosions and loud noises everywhere. The city had woken up.

A wide smile spread on Yuris face.

"Happy New Year, Beka", he said, voice filled with happiness, practically glowing.

"Happy New Year, Yuri", Otabek replied, same expression displayed at his face. It made Yuris heart skip a beat.

_Isn't it a tradition to kiss someone at midnight?_

The idea appeared in Yuris head without warning, making his body feel all tingly and his mind fuzzy again, because it was then that he realised how much he actually wanted to kiss Otabek. It wasn't like he'd never thought about it before, and the feelings he was developing were also something he was very aware of. But the  urge to just lean oer and kiss Otabek was nearly overwhelming. Yuri couldn't help but notice the way the fireworks illuminated Otabek in light, making his eyes glow _even more how the fuck is that even possible_ and making his lips appear so very very tempting. And the way Otabek was staring back at him didn't help him organizing his thought-mess at all. Damn it.

Yuri swallowed.

"Hey, Beka, let's take another selfie."

Otabek blinked. It took him a moment to hear Yuris words. Apparently he had been thinking. Then a smile spread on his lips.

"Yes. Let's do that." He nodded and pulled back and Yuri almost regretted having said anything at all. But not quite, because the way Otabek smiled at him was easily a thousand times better than everything else.

Yuri fumbled for his phone, struggling to open the camera. When he finally managed to, he got into position next to Otabek.

They were cuddling up against each other, pressing their shoulders together closely, and gave their brightest smiles. Their cheeks were flushed and from the way their eyes were a bit hazy it was pretty obvious they were drunk. It was quite dark out here, but the fireworks actually provided enough light for a decent picture. 

Yuri snapped a picture and on a whim turned his head and pressed a kiss to Otabeks cheek. It was a bit clumsy, but he couldn't help but smile and the way he felt Otabeks grin widen under his lips made him giddy. He snapped another picture.

It wasn't the best, and it didn't show their rapid heartbeats. But it captured the winter night in Saint Petersburg, when they sat under the light of stars and fireworks and truly felt happy.

-

 **yuriswife** oh mY GOD DID YOU SEE THESE PICTURES HOLY FUUCCKk

 **i_believe_in_otayuri** oh god they are so cute i can't they spent new years eve together and omg Yuri kissed Beka on the cheek my heart all the feels i just can't *-*

 **bekaonabike** tbh just the fact that they got wasted together makes me wanna flip a table these pics are just everything i need

 **otayuri.is.life** they are so perfect tbh all i want in life is a relationship like this

-

 **yuri-plisetsky** Happy New Year! Spend an awesome night with @otabek-altin

#happynewyear #ishouldneverdrinkagain #holyshit #myheadiskillingme #bestfriend #hellagladihavehiminmylife #whoopsimafuckingsap #iblamebekaforthis

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the one where Otabek realises he's in love with Yuri after Yuri tells him how important he is to him and Yuri doesn't have a fucking clue goddamnit! 
> 
> They probably had a shit ton of regrets the next day and had the hangover of their lives but who cares about that right? 
> 
> Also За нашу дружбу is a russian toast and means "To our friendship" as far as I know but I don't speak russian so if I'm wrong please correct me!


End file.
